Beautiful Boy
by CaptiveFaRaMiRheart
Summary: Based on John Lennon's song Beautiful boy. Angsty, and sad, and about Faramir. R&R. please.


Beautiful Boy

Song by John Lennon.

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, only to the Great Tolkien, who put the quarters in our imaginations.

"He's beautiful", Finduilas whispered, holding her little baby, rocking him softly. Lord Denethor crossed the room over to his wife. Looking upon the child, a smile drew upon his mouth. "He gets it from his mother", he replied. Finduilas laughed lightly. "Only the eyes, Darling. The rest is his father's". Denethor gave in, but secretly sward the case was not as rest. Just then, the door was opened. Iroleth, the ever-trusting healer, popped her head in. "My lord, your son wishes to meet his little brother", she said. Denethor smiled. "He may come in now,"

4 year old Boromir walked in, his eyes staring curiously at the delicate creature in his mother's arms. Denethor chuckled at his son, frozen at the threshold of the door. He got up and gathered Boromir in his arms, and walked to the bed. Boromir looked at his brother with big eyes. 'this is your brother", Denethor said to Boromir. His smile continuously faded, then grew, uncertain if having such a small brother was smiled upon. "He's so tiny", Boromir said, as Denethor bent him down, to reach the baby's hand. Just then, the baby yawned. The room filled with soft "Awwws" , and that's when Iroleth stepped in. "Alright, clear away now, the babe needs his rest". Denethor, and his son pulled away. "Get some sleep, Love", he said to Finduilas, and closed the door. She couldn't stop smiling at her new son. She lowered her lips close to his ears, and ever so softly, she sang to him:

"Close your eyes  
Have no fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your Mommy's here

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy

Before you go to sleep  
Say a little prayer  
Every day in every way  
It's getting better and better

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy

Go to sleep, my little Jeweled Hunter"

That night, Finduilas promised that she would always be there for her sons, through ups and downs, through all obstacles of life. Her mortal soul made no such promise. 5 years after brining Faramir into this world, she left it.

The dark years of Gondor were during this period of time. Seldom did laughter ring through the city. Seldom did happiness reach anyone's hearts. Everyone was in grieving for the loss of Finduilas, wife of the Steward of Gondor.

Everyone tried to convince little Faramir that they're mother was only sleeping. But Faramir knew just what happened. He sensed it. Devastation tore his heart in two. Why? Why did his mother have to die? His mind worked on the question, as he continually wiped his once tearless face. He threw his head onto his pillow, and cried. Cried so much, Cried has no child would ever cry before.

Big brother Boromir entered the room, and gathered Faramir in his arms. Faramir sobbed, letting hot salty tears fall upon Boromir's shoulder, as he buried his face on it. "Its ok, Fara. Its gonna be ok.", he said, uncertain if he should believe his own words. His voice, let alone, told no lie. There was doubt and sadness in it. Too young to hold back emotions, Boromir broke out in racking sobs, and it frightened poor Faramir even more, for his brother has always tried to be strong. It was surprising how much emotion the showed for ones so little.

The wailing, and sobbing has been reduced to a forever saddened look in Faramir's eyes. And whenever his father would look in his eyes, he would see it: the look that pierced his soul, similar to his Wife's. Torn apart by her loss, Denethor wished not to remember her in anyway. So he turned away from his sons. More Faramir than Boromir. He created himself his own world, a world he ruled and no one entered. He would lock himself up, high in the tower, toying with a form of fate. And whenever the sons of Denethor would meet up with him, for dining or lessons, he was less like himself. He, too, was dying inside, Faramir thought.

The little boy needed comfort and love. Something that his brother could give, but not as strong as he needed. Something that his father was unwilling to give. Something his mother could only bring. He had restless nights, where he was scared, and alone. But he thanked his memory for remembering something… Before going to sleep every night, he sand quietly to himself. The song would blanket him, and bring him warm feelings in his heart. It would assure him that his mother was with him, in some way. And so he sang, bringing her presence in the room.

"Close your eyes  
Have no fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your Mommy's here

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy"

And he sang, for 2 years. Until, Alas, the song brought his heart with joy no more.

Faramir's adolescent years went by fast, and it interested him, for he was beginning to understand himself, understand the concepts of life, and finding his place. He began to find interest in Gondor, and her long history. He trained to defend his native country, and the people in it. He would be challenged to a duel with Boromir. The young boy has transformed into a young man. Physically and mentally. Stronger. Both sons of Gondor were proud, and were always on each other's side. A moral victory at Osgiliath was not easily done by one.

"Remember today, little brother. Today, life is good." Boromir said to him. Faramir has always remembered his brother's words. But life was good that day. It was the last day that they had had together. For Boromir set out on a mission that both it, and he failed. Finding out about Boromir's death broke Faramir. As a captain, he was to be strong. But how can he? Losing Boromir was losing almost everything. It left nothing but a big hole in Faramir's heart. A hole that can never be filled. He had lost his companion, his friend, his brother. But without him, he was lost. He turned to no one for comfort. His father wasn't a father. Neither known one another anymore. The last hope Faramir had was shredded when Denethor spoke harsh cruel words to him… the last words he would have ever heard from his father, for he was plummeted to his death.

Even though he was numbed by everything, everything that has happened in his life, a small candle burned within him, a flame of hope…telling him that it is not too late to start anew…

"He's Beautiful", whispered Faramir, holding the little creation of life in his arms. "And tired", Eowyn added, as baby Elboron yawned. She took the baby in her arms, and placed him in the bassinet. Faramir wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "I love you", he said, bending to kiss her. "As do I, love", she replied, returning the kiss. Just then, the door was opened by Iroleth. "My Lady", she said, bowing. "you need your rest", she said. Eowyn gave in, with no fuss, for delivering a baby was tiring. The door was closed, and Faramir was alone, with his new son. His first son. He bent down, to level close with the baby. He reached out for his little hand. Elboron's fingers wrapped around one of Faramir's. He smiled warmly. Caressing the baby's soft hair, he sang softly:

"Close your eyes  
Have no fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your Daddy's here  
Close your eyes  
Have no fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your Mommy's here

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy"


End file.
